1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a layout adjustment method, a program and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of printing apparatuses have a function of creating an album (an image) by freely disposing a plurality of image data or editing a character string (hereinafter, referred to as “additional information”) of a title and the like (for example, JP-A-2005-94424) through an operation of a user.
Furthermore, recently, since the recording capacity of a digital camera, a USB memory and the like has increased, it is possible to record a large amount of image data such as photographs.
However, it is difficult to select image data to be used for the album and the like from the large amount of image data, or decide the layout of image data. Furthermore, it is also difficult to edit additional information suitable for the selected image data.